


Hands

by Serpentsrose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsrose/pseuds/Serpentsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw those hands clean. Warning Character death. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost to my older work, from back in 2012. Hope you enjoy it.

His hands, I remember his hands, large, strong, warm and dependable as they would hold mine. Now they were holding a stillness that they never quite seemed to manage in life. Gently, loosely clutching a thorn less rose as if having the thorns on there would make a difference, they won't, not anymore. His nails they are unnaturally clean, filled and presentable against the coat and tie, one I know he would have never worn in life… not even at our wedding did I get him in one. Not that I tried hard.

It seems a shame to have his hands clean, after so many years covered in motor oil, dirt and other substances, it seemed wrong to have them so bare and on display. They seemed so naked, sad and powerless such as stark contrast to the man I know, it held me at pause. This more than anything drove the point home. That I would never have those hands, this man gain.

I stepped back silently trying to keep appearances outwardly calm after I lay a single rose next to the one in his hands and slowly make my way to the church doors. After years of being free of my own coffin, I realize that I was alone again.

Stepping outside I raised my gauntleted hand towards the sky that he loved so much and stared at it. It seemed unreal that his hands would never be held in mine. I'm not sure what to think anymore, all the thoughts I could have seem meaningless somehow. I lower my hand to my side and walk away, out of the life I have lived, away from everyone I know. It would take time but one day, one day I would hold his hand in mine again. I mean we had to, to hands that fit so well together? Nothing could keep them apart. Not forever. It was with this thought that I felt a faint smile twitch to life hidden behind my old cloak, dawn this morning for the occasion.

For now I would walk alone, but someday I would walk with my love again. Hand in hand. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
